Final Fantasy Street Smarts
by msanogi
Summary: WHOA! This is my 1st fic! ^_^x I'm not good at writing summaries so just read it. It's funny. yeah. pleas read and review. Thanx ^_^x


Final Fantasy Street Smarts  
  
Hey! This is my first fic. No flames please ^.^x! Enjoy! ^_^x  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy series. Squaresoft does. I also don't own the show Street Smarts. I seen it though…………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cait Sith: Hi, and welcome to Street Smarts! Where you prove how smart you are by showing how stupid other people are! I'm your host Cait Sith. Our two contestants are Tifa Lockheart and Tidus……uhh…no last name listed.  
  
Audience: *applause*  
  
(From left to right characters from various characters from FF7 to FF10 can be seen in the audience)  
  
Lulu: Tidus better win or else I'm gonna use ultima on his sorry butt!  
  
Wakka: Hey, Lu don't be so competitive, ya?  
  
Yuna: I'm sure Tidus will do great!  
  
Auron: I don't know why I even bothered coming……  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri wouldn't come but man with funny hair tricked Kimahri…  
  
Cloud & Yuffie: GO TIFA!!!!!!!  
  
Barrett: Shut yo spiky butt up! You'll make her lose her concentration fool!  
  
Cid: Like it makes a difference…….*lights a cigarette*  
  
Usher dude: Umm…sir. I'm gonna have to ask you to put that out.  
  
Cid: What did you say you little *unnecessary words here* kid! *Pulls out dragoon lance*  
  
Usher dude: *starts running*  
  
Cid: HEY! GET BACK HERE! *chases after him*  
  
Zell: Why are we here again?  
  
Squall: I dunno. Why ARE we here again?  
  
Irvine: We're here for Rinoa remember?  
  
Squall: I didn't see her. Or did I? Maybe I saw her in my dreams. Or at our special place! I'll be there! Waiting for youuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: Shhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: Sor-ry!  
  
Cait Sith: Okay I went out and found three people. The first one is a cheerful girl from FF8!  
  
(Camera zooms in on video showing Rinoa)  
  
Cait sith: What's your name?  
  
Rinoa: *giggles* I'm Rinoa Heartilly!  
  
Cait Sith: and what do you do for a living?  
  
Rinoa: I'm in charge of the Timber owls!  
  
Cait Sith: That's great. So, would you say being in charge of the Timber Owls is a "Hoot"? *busts out laughing*  
  
Rinoa: …………  
  
(Camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: *still laughing* *he wipes the tears from his eyes* ho……… that was a good one.  
  
Audience: *sweatdrops*  
  
Cait Sith: Anyway, the next person I found was a stout fellow from FF9.  
  
(camera zooms in on video showing Steiner)  
  
Cait Sith: So, what's you're name?  
  
Steiner: I am Steiner, Captain of the Knight of Pluto and protector of Queen Garnet Til' Alexandros the 17th.  
  
Cait Sith: Dang! Is her name long enough?  
  
Steiner: How dare you talk that way of the queen! *Looks around*  
  
Tell me about it! It's hard enough I have to deal with her indecisiveness everyday, but then I have to say that stupid long name of hers……..hey is that camera on?  
  
Cait Sith: yeah.  
  
Steiner: Oh crap! *runs off*  
  
(Camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: Our last person was a blue haired guy from our newest FF, FF10!  
  
(Camera zooms in on video w/ Seymour)  
  
Cait Sith: What's your name?  
  
Seymour: I am Seymour Guado. Lord of the Guado people and a Maester of Yevon.  
  
Cait Sith: *looks at Seymour's hair* Dude. What's up with the antenna things? Are you trying to pick up radio waves our what?  
  
Seymour: What are you talking about? My hair? I love my hair! *pulls out some hair gel and smoothes out a frizzie*  
  
(camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: Okay, now let's start our first round. Who knew it?  
  
Audience: *applause*  
  
Cait Sith: I asked our three people the question, " Who composed the music for all of the Final Fantasies?" Who knew it?  
  
Tifa: I'm gonna go with seymour he looks like he'd know.  
  
Tidus: Hah! Seymour doesn't know anything! He's too obsessed with death to worry about anything else! I think Steiner knew it!  
  
Lulu: That's it! Use your head!  
  
Cait Sith: Okay! Let's see who knew it!  
  
(camera zoom in on video with steiner)  
  
Cait Sith: Okay Steiner here's your first question. Who composed the music for all of the Final Fantasies?  
  
Steiner: * In chains and being held be guards* Let go of me you HETHENS!!!! I am the captain of the Knights of Pluto!  
  
(Camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: Sorry Tidus. Let's see what Seymour said!  
  
(camera zooms in on video)  
  
Cait Sith: Seymour, here's your first question. Who composed the music for all of the Final Fantasies?  
  
Seymour: An easy question. That's is Nobuo Uematsu. His works are truly amazing.  
  
(camera zooms out)  
  
Audience: *mostly the FF7 people* YAY! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Cait Sith: Good choice! 10 points for Tifa! Here's the next question. Who designed the characters for all of the Final Fantasies?  
  
Tifa: Uhh………I'd have to go with……*look to her friends*  
  
Yuffie: Go with STEINER! It's STEINER!!!  
  
Cloud: THE CHICK IN THE BLUE! THE CHICK IN THE BLUE!!  
  
Barret: Hmmm……I need to polish my gun arm……  
  
Nanaki: *to kimahri* you're supposed to clap when they put the applause sign up.  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri not want clap for boy from 1,000 years ago. Kimahri wants to eat him.  
  
Nanaki: That can be arranged………  
  
Tifa: Eww. I'll go with Seymour again.  
  
Tidus: I'm stickin' with Steiner!  
  
Cait Sith: Okay, let's see who knew it!  
  
(camera zooms in on video)  
  
Cait Sith: Who designed characters for all of the Final Fantasies?  
  
Seymour: I did.  
  
Cait Sith: You did?  
  
Seymour: Yes. From Cloud to Tidus, all of them.  
  
Cait Sith: *mockingly*Oh. So did you have fun designing yourself?  
  
Seymour: I was quite amusing I must say.  
  
(camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: I'm sorry, he got that one wrong. Let's see what Steiner said.  
  
(camera zooms in on video)  
  
Cait Sith: who designed the characters for all of the Final Fantasies?  
  
Steiner: still being held by guards Oh, that one's simple. Tetsuya Nomura, any idiot would know that.  
  
(camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: Actually, I didn't know that until I saw the answer………but hey! That's okay. I guess. Tidus gets 10 points!  
  
Lulu: That's it! Show 'em what ya got!  
  
Yuna: You're doing great!  
  
Cait Sith: The last question for this round was " What is Al Bhed for "Moogle"?"  
  
Tifa: Gotta go with Seymour again. He's the only one from FF10.  
  
Rikku: Tidus! It's Rinoa! Pick Rinoa!  
  
Tidus: I'll go with Rinoa this time.  
  
Cait Sith: Okay, let's see who knew it!  
  
(camera zooms in on video)  
  
Cait Sith: What is Al Bhed for "moogle"?  
  
Seymour: Al Bhed? I don't have time for those infidels. The time has come the time is NOW! Turns into *Seymour Flux and calls Mortiochis*  
  
Cait Sith: You realize you're answer is wrong, right?  
  
Seymour: Silence!!! *uses lance atrophy on Cait Sith which gives him zombie* DIEEEEE!!!! *tries casting Full-life on Cait Sith*  
  
Cait Sith: AHHHH!!!! *starts running around*  
  
Seymour: Dance! Dance like a little drunken monkey!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—  
  
(camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: *holding his head* Mommy make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
Audience: ………  
  
Cait Sith: *looks up* Heh heh heh heh. Yeah. Umm anyway, sorry, but he got that one wrong. Let's see what Rinoa had to say!  
  
(camera zooms in on video)  
  
Cait Sith: What is Al Bhed for "moogle"?  
  
Rinoa: Oh, oh! I know that one! *raises her hand*  
  
Cait Sith: Uh……… you don't have to raise your hand.  
  
Rinoa: Oh! *Giggles* Umm that's—I mean. What is suukma?  
  
Cait Sith: That's right! How did you know that?  
  
Rinoa: Oh. Rikku's my friend. Hi Rikku! *Giggles*  
  
(camera zooms out)  
  
Cait Sith: 10 points for Tidus! We'll be back shortly right after these messages……………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! That was my first story! Not really. It's not done yet. This is how it's gonna go. If I get some good reviews I'll write more, but if not I'll do somethin' else. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanx! ^_^x  
  
~msanogi 


End file.
